Pippin Took
Pip Razanur Tuk Ernil i Pheriannath Thain Peregrin I |status = Alive |species = Hobbit |hair = Red |eyes = Green |language: = Westron |weapon(s): = Burrowblade Elven Dagger Troll's bane |based_on: = Peregrin "Pippin" Took (The Lord of the Rings) |parents = Paladin Took II (Father) Eglantine Banks (Mother) |siblings = Pearl Took (Older Sister) Pervinca Took (Older Sister) Pimpernel Took (Older Sister) |spouse = Diamond Took (Wife) |children = Faramir Took (Son) |relatives = }}Peregrin "Pippin" Took is one of the main characters of the Lord of the Rings ''series. he was best friends with his cousin, Merry Brandybuck and childhood friends with Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee. Eventually, Pippin married Diamond, had a son and became Thain after his shower. He was portrayed by Billy Boyd. History Background Pippin was born into the Took family as Peregrin Took I, only son of Paladin Took and Eglantine Took, being the youngest of four children, having three sisters: Pearl, Pervinca and Pimpernel. Pippin was also the Grandson of Adalgrim Took, great grandson of Hildigrim and Rosa Took, great-great-grandson of the Old Took, and a cousin of Bilbo Baggins, the main protagonist of ''The Hobbit. He grew up with cousin Frodo, Friend Sam, and cousin, Merry. Of the four Hobbits, Pippin was best friends with Merry, both getting into trouble. ''Lord of the Rings'' The Fellowship of the Ring During Bilbo's 111th farewell party, Pippin, along with his cousin, Merry, take one of Gandalf's fireworks and set it off. However, they are caught by its owner and forced to clean all the dishes. When they steal Farmor Maggot's crops, Pippin and Merry literally run into Frodo and Sam when they are on their way to Bree. Pippin accompanies his cousins and Sam to the town after they are confronted by the Nazgul. Merry and Pippin reunite with Frodo In Rivendell after he recovered from the Witch-king's stabb wound. Pippin and Merry sneak into the council of Lord Elrond and join the Fellowship and proclaim their loyalty to Frodo. In Moria, Gandalf failed to open up the door that led to the mines of Moria, Pippin asked what he was going to do then, frustrating Gandalf further, who stated he would bash his head against the wall before calming down. When they enter Balin's tomb, Pippin accidentally knocks over a skeletal figure of the Dwarf sitting there. The following consequences led Gandalf to fall by the hands of Durin's Bane. Before leaving Lothlórien, Galadriel gave him a dagger and told Pippin that he would one day find his courage. On the final day of the Fellowship of the Ring, Pippin and Merry distracted the Uruk-Hai so Frodo could escape. Boromir died protecting them, resulting in them being kidnapped by the Uruks. The Two Towers Still held captive with Merry on their journey to Isengard, Pippin notices that Merry is suffering and asks the nearby Uruk-hai to re-hydrate him. However, Merry re-awakens and tells Pippin that he will be fine. Later, Merry and Pippin escape from the Orcs, only to be found by one of the orcs who noticed their escape. It tried attacking them, but Merry made sure that Pippin climbed up the tree before he did. They are rescued by Treebeard, but he assumes that they are orcs. However, Gandalf appears to the trio and tells Treebeard that their identities are true and tells him to protect Pippin and Merry and all costs. During the meeting of the Ents, Merry fails to sway the Entmoot; however, Pippin tricks Treebeard to go down south towards Isengard for Treebeard to see that Saruman has cut down most of the trees Treebeard knew, causing a sympathetic Pippin to apologize to Treebeard. They participate in the Battle of Isengard. Afterwards, Pippin and Merry re-discover Saruman's storage room and take part of smoking the longbottom and taking advantage of the food. The Return of the King Sometime after the battle of the Black Gate, Aragorn gives Pippin the title Knight of Gondor. Returning home, Pippin and the other hobbits finally return to the Shire and try to resume their normal lives. Pippin attends Rosie's and Sam's wedding, where he catches the flowers and meets Diamond of Long-Cleave. About five years after the war of the Ring, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, and Sam go to the harbor. While at the docks, Gandalf gives the hobbits a very fond farewell. However, the Hobbits are even more saddened when they learn that Frodo is leaving with Gandalf and the other elves. Frodo gives his younger cousin a long-term hug before saying goodbye to the other Hobbits. He looks back to smile at Sam, Merry, and Pippin, as the friends bid each other farewell as the ship disappears into the sunrise. (Return of the King) Post-''The Return of the King'' Later, Pippin marries Diamond, and they have a son together, named Faramir. After Paladin's death, Pippin becomes the Thain of the Shire. Gallery Pippin Took/Gallery Appearances * LOTR, M1: ''The Fellowship of the Ring'' * LOTR, M2: The Two Towers * LOTR, M3: ''The Return of the King'' Category:Hobbits Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:Took Family Category:Fellowship of the Ring members Category:Guards of the Citadel Category:Elf-friends Category:Thains of the Shire Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Spouses Category:Parents